Cameras and specifically cameras designed for remote use in the outdoors are growing in popularity and use. These outdoor cameras may be used to monitor and track animals, people or conduct surveillance. Further, outdoor cameras may be used by a wide range of individuals, including, but not limited to, hunters, scientists, researchers, security, police, military and wildlife enthusiasts desiring to photograph or monitor people, property or wildlife. Such cameras are often programmed to operate based upon predetermined criteria and positioned by a user in a predetermined place outdoors. Once positioned, the user generally leaves for a period of time and the camera will photograph or film anything which may trigger the camera.
Outdoor cameras may include a traditional analog or film camera for taking still photos, an analog or tape video camera, a closed-circuit television camera or a digital camera able to take digital still photos and/or digital movies. The cameras are often enclosed in a weatherproof housing or shell to shield the camera from damaging weather conditions. The housing may also assist in camouflaging or hiding the camera from plain view. Some outdoor cameras are detachable from the weatherproof shell for traditional manual operation by a user. Further, some shells may be adapted to receive standard cameras, eliminating the need to purchase an additional camera or specialized outdoor camera.
In addition to housing a camera, the weatherproof shell may also house additional components operably connected to the camera to assist in acquiring quality film, photographs or pictures. For example, the shell may include a motion detection assembly. Motion detection assemblies may range from optical or acoustical motion sensors to passive infrared heat-and-motion detection which may automatically adjust to the time of day and ambient temperature to avoid false signals. Once the detection assembly is triggered, the outdoor camera will take a still photograph or movie. The housing may also include additional components, for example, but not limited to, an adjustable timer or delay allowing a user to adjust the time delay between photos from a matter of seconds (for trails) to every hour (for large spaces or food plots), a laser aiming device to assist in positioning and aiming the camera, a flash for photos in low light or night conditions to account for nocturnal movement, and/or a wide angle lens for photographing animals in close proximity to the camera and camera shell. The camera may also include additional features, including, but not limited to, time and date stamping of photos or film to allow a user to identify animals and chart movement patterns and/or selective operation based upon time of day.
Outdoor cameras, alone, come in a variety of price points, depending upon the desired set of features. For example, an outdoor camera can cost as little as $50.00, but can cost up to and exceed $500.00. The cost increases based upon the number and type of components and/or features associated with the camera. The cost of an outdoor camera, combined with the unobserved and/or remote positioning can present a significant risk of theft. Unfortunately, devices available for deterring the theft of outdoor cameras are limited. This forces a user to balance the freedom of placement of the outdoor camera with the risk of loss or theft.
One option available to a user is to mount or position the outdoor camera on a tripod. This provides a user a great amount of flexibility as the tripod can be positioned on a variety of terrains, for example, rocky or mountainous, in a forest, or in an open field. Further, the tripod is free to be moved to another location with minimal effort. In addition, the outdoor camera can be positioned inside or behind bushes or brush to assist in camouflaging the assembly. However, the tripod carries a great risk of theft. While the camera may be locked or secured to the tripod, the tripod is not locked or secured to an object. Accordingly, a thief may take the entire tripod and camera.
Another option for camera placement is a portable stand which may be placed in the ground. While this type of stand may allow for a variety of placement positions, the stand is limited to certain terrains, specifically those with a ground which may receive the stand. Further, similar to the tripod, while the camera may be locked to the stand, the stand is not locked or secured to an object. A thief may simply take the entire stand and camera.
To deter potential theft when using a tripod or a portable stand, a user must secure the tripod or stand to an object which is not easily moveable or anchored, for example a tree, post or building. While securement may deter theft, it limits the positioning options available to areas in close proximity to the anchored object. Further, depending on the size of the anchored object, for example a large diameter tree, the tripod or portable stand may not be easily secured.
Currently, the only other theft deterring option available to a user is to position the outdoor camera on a permanent or anchored object. For example, the outdoor camera may be attached to or positioned on a tree, fence post, building or a post driven into the ground by a user. Devices are available to lock the outdoor camera to these anchored objects. However, again the user is limited to placement of the outdoor camera to only areas with an anchored object. For example, fields or non-wooded areas may not have natural, anchored objects, like a tree. In these environments, a user is required to install an anchored object, like a post. This may limit the flexibility of camera placement, as the user must anchor a post in each potential camera position. Further, once attached to the anchored object, the outdoor camera is limited in its ability to be positioned to photograph or film different views. Once attached or locked to the object, the outdoor camera cannot be moved up or down and is not free to rotate about the object.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a support device allowing an outdoor camera user the freedom of camera placement in a variety of locations and environments, ease in moving and repositioning the support device, flexibility in positioning the outdoor camera for photographing different views once the support device is positioned, providing an assembly for deterring the theft of the outdoor camera and camera support device, and providing a device which may support outdoor cameras sold by different companies having different models, sizes arrangements and attachment devices.